sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: A Sticky Explosive Situation
Sonic X: A Sticky Explosive Situation is a fanon comic with characters from your imagination. Plot King Joseph Koopa hears that Chris Thorndyke's Family is having another anniversary. But, a mysterious note landed in front of him. When he reads the note, it said that monsters like him can't come. Angered because of this, he secretly gathers all the Chaos Emeralds and Power Crystals to power up his most powerful invention: The Mallow-Mortar. A huge three-headed cannon that launches giant, hot and explosive marshmallows. And since he has all the emeralds and crystals. He has made heat-seeking marshmallows that can lock on to anyone and anything. "More Coming Soon" Transcript (The scene starts at the Thorndyke Mansion) (King Joseph was finishing his latest and powerful defense system: The Mallow-Mortar) King Joseph: My Mallow-Mortar is now complete! I can't wait to show the others this. (Hears a car) Well, what do you know. It's Chris' parents, Maybe... (A note flew into King Joseph's face) King Joseph: What the.. (Takes the note off his face and reads it, then gets angry) If I can't come, NO ONE WILL. (Sneaks off) (GatorJill and Bokkun are hiding in the tree and quietly laughs) (The scene cuts to Station Square) (Amy Rose is seen walking back with groceries when something dripped on her) Amy: Huh? (Looks up and sees a huge marshmallow on a building and screams) I got marshmallow goo in my hair!! (Amy's scream was so loud, it reached Jackson Piraka and Knuckles, who were about to get an invitation to the Thorndyke Anniversary.) Jackson Piraka: ?! Does anyone hear that? Rico Rahkshi: (is shakened) I feel that... and yep, there go my eardrums. Jackson Piraka: It's coming from the city. (Rushes over with Rico & Knuckles) Knuckles: What just happened here? (The entire city is seen covered in marshmallow goo) Rico Rahkshi: What a mess! Don't tell me that was Stay Puff the marshmellow man. Jackson Piraka: Shh... we best be quiet & find the others. (begins searching with Rico & Knuckles) Knuckles: (hears Amy running towards him, Jackson and Rico crying) Amy? What just happened? Amy: I was walking back from the store when a drop of marshmallow goo fell on me and ruined my hair. (Sobs) (Meanwhile somewhere underground) King Joseph: Alright, Mallow-Mortar. Unleash the heat-seeking marshmallows and my marshmallow craving piranhas! (King Joseph presses a button on the computer engaging the hungry piranhas and the heat-seeking marshmallows) (The Mallow-Mortar starts to launch the heat-seeking marshmallows, which are coloured red instead of white. And gates with the craving piranhas open releasing them to eat the city covered in marshmallow goo) (Back at Station Square) Knuckles: (Hears a beeping sound) Do you guys hear something? Jackson Piraka: (spots the heat seeking marshmallow & the Craving Piranhas) Incoming! (Quickly Dodges with Rico, Knuckles & Amy, while he begins to openfire Zamor blasts at the heat seeking marshmallows & Craving Marshmallows) Rico Rahkshi: (blasting his heated laser blasts from his double bladed staff at the oncoming Marshmellows & Craving Pirahna as well) What are those things? Craving Pirahnas: MARSHMALLOWS!!! (The Craving Pirahnas begin to eat the marshmallows including the buildings) Amy: They're eating the city! Jackson Piraka: (blasts the Craving Pirahnas to pieces with his Zamor while Rico continues blasting heat vision blasts from his staff at the Craving Pirahnas to burn them to a crisp) Well they're gonna be eating lead! Rico Rahkshi: (blasts heat vision at the oncoming group's of Craving Pirahnas) Knuckles! Amy! Don't just stand there! Help us out! Knuckles: We're coming! (Knuckles punches a few Craving Pirahnas with Amy who swings her Piko Piko Hammer at them) (Soon, they heard stomping) Amy: What's going on?! (A huge monster called: A Sharkorilla, a cross up of a shark and a gorilla stomps in front of them. It then roars as it pounds its chest) Rico Rahkshi: Another mutant?! Is it A.R.E.S.'s doing? Jackson Piraka: I don't think so, but stay on guard team! (gets ready with Rico, Knuckles & Amy) (The Sharkorilla slams his fists at the Heroes, as the dodged out of the way) (Knuckles jumps and attempts to punch the Sharkorilla, but the monster swings its shark tail at him. Sending him crashing into the others) Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi: (getting up while catching Knuckles) Whoa! Rico Rahkshi: (blasting lasers at the eyes of Sharkorilla, trying to blind it) We gotta think strategically than that! (Suddenly, Sonic surprisingly arrives and spindashes at the back of the Sharkorilla's head, knocking it into the marshmallow goo) Sonic: Hey, guys. What's with the giant marshmallows? King Joseph: (offscreen) I did this! (The camera turns to see King Joseph's hologram) Jackson Piraka: (facepalm) Of course it was you. Why are we not surprised? King Joseph: These marshmallows are all created by my latest creation: The Mallow-Mortar! I was going to show you it when I had a note flown into my face! Sonic: Well, it can't be that bad having a piece of paper blown on your face. King Joseph: Oh? Then why did it say that Chris' parents were have another anniversary and monsters like me CAN'T COME!?! Jackson Piraka: What do you mean? "More Coming Soon" Category:Fanon Comics